elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenumbra
Glenumbra or Glenumbria is a forest dense region located on the western peninsula of High Rock and north of the Iliac Bay. Glenumbra's coastlines are bustling with business while the inner forests are flowing with magic and other mystical entities. Description Geography Daenia The Daenia region is covered in a dense green forest with ruins enveloped in a layer of vines. The capital of the region is traditional Daggerfall, however, during the Warp in the West, the city of Daenia was the capital of the region. In the middle of the forest is the giant Beldama Wyrd Tree which is the spiritual center of the region. Daggerfall is located on an escarpment making most of the city high above sea level. Despite this, Daggerfall still manages to be a very prosperous port town, rivaling the likes of Sentinel and Wayrest. The Shrieking Scar is an open escarpment where the Harpies in the region reside. The Scar is the only open area in Daenia that is not the southern coast. Cambray Hills The transition from Daenia to the Cambray Hills is drastic because of the gray and mysterious biome in Cambray. The capital of the region is the city of Camlorn which is much more energetic and lively than the dull Cambray Hills. The towns of Aldcroft and Eagle's Brook both act as major trading ports for merchants going through the Iliac Bay and the Sea of Ghosts. The city of Dwynnen is located east of Camlorn. The Hag Fen takes up a majority of the region thus making it swamp-like and dreadful. The town of Westtry is located southwest of Camlorn and has had very strange occurrences. King's Guard The King's Guard region is perhaps the highest point in High Rock because it is located at the base of the King's Guard Mountains. The region houses many crypts including the infamous Cath Bedraud which can be considered to be the second largest crypt in High Rock, only below the Crypt of Hearts in Rivenspire. The only major settlement in the area is the town of Crosswych which is the primary trading spot between Glenumbra and Stormhaven. King's Guard connects to the Alcaire region of Stormhaven. History First Era The Rising Success of Daggerfall The exact date of Daggerfall's inception is in speculation but the first recorded use of the name "Daggerfall" was in 1E 246 which refers to the area surrounding the current capitol. Around this time, the Nords of Skyrim conquered a majority of High Rock including the Glenumbra regions and the Iliac Bay, Daggerfall prospered at this time. How the nation prospered into its current state is an enigma. Some say that the local fisherman has found the land extremely fertile and many merchants followed suit. Not only did Daggerfall find success, but it also found friendships between surrounding nations including the Direnni Hegemony and the Beldama Wyrd.A History of Daggerfall The Fall of the Alessian Order; The Battle of Glenumbra Moors When Rislav Larich and surrounding kingdoms of the Colovian West banded together to fight against the Alessian Order, it had inspired Ryain Direnni of the Direnni Hegemony to fight against the Alessians at the Battle of Glenumbra Moors in 1E 482. The Direnni army managed to muster a large force with high-ranking nobles of the Direnni Bloodline, the Ayleids of Nenalata and Bisnensel, and the Nords of Skyrim. Aiden Direnni and King Laloriaran Dynar led the offense on the Alessian Army with prominent figures such as Alana Relin of Daggerfall and Hoag Merkiller of Skyrim in the fray. Merkiller was murdered at the battle and Wulfharth took his place as High King of Skyrim.Rislav the RighteousPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High RockFive Songs of King Wulfharth The Alessian Order was led by Faolchu the Changeling who was half werewolf. The Alessians commanded in crypts deep within the moors. The Direnni army managed to cross the moors and defeat Faolchu with fire. The battle eventually diminished when Faolchu, their leader perished. The battle of Glenumbra Moors ended with the Direnni victorious. However, the Direnni Hegemony lost control of Greater Bretony to the point where they have control of the Dellese Isles and the Isle of Balfiera.Events in A Step Back in Time The Siege of the First Orsinium The Orsimer of Tamriel, have always had a bad reputation with their neighboring races, especially with Bretons since they have to share the Western Reach territories. Settlements such as Morkul, Fharun, Jehanna and Dunlain are located across the Wrothgarian coastline. King Joile of Daggerfall had a very negative outlook on the Orcs of Orsinium and talked with the Order of Diagna leader, Gaiden Shinji about their rude behavior on the fishing village of Wayrest. They used this as an excuse to attack Orsinium.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay The tale of the First iteration of Orsinium is inspiring, Torug gro-Igron envisioned a United Orcish kingdom in the Wrothgarian Mountains. The Orcs had always been divided into tribal strongholds like in the Rift in Skyrim with Largashbur and in Malabal Tor in Valenwood with Dra'bul. However, in the early stages of Orsinium, the Orcs pillaged minor Breton tribes along the Bjoulsae River in northern Bangkorai. Orcish historians believed Orsinium was a thriving and peaceful nation built on agricultural and commerce. However, it was a little in between, but it was enough to give Joile of Daggerfall enough reason to attack the nation.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium The Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Order of Diagna combined army destroyed Orsinium in a matter of thirty years. The destruction of Orsinium was vital for the village of Wayrest because it opened up the Masconian Trade Way and it boosted Wayrest's economy to the powerful trading city it is now. With Wayrest making a lot of money, Daggerfall's monopoly on the sea trade has fallen. Second Era The Rising Threat of the Black Drake Bloodthorns growing in Daggerfall The city of Daggerfall had fallen under suspicion. A string of murders have sprung up in the city, and large rose stems have grown in hidden parts of town. The Vestige arrives in town to investigate the murders. With the help of King Casimir's intelligence network and Captain Aresin, the Vestige found out that the Bloodthorn Cult of Reachman was responsible for the killings and they planned on assassinating the King of Daggerfall at his castle. The Vestige and the guard managed to defeat the assassins and saved Daggerfall.Events in Blood and the Crescent MoonEvents in Bloodthorn Assassins The Elemental Guardians and the Beldama Wyrd The Beldama Wyrd Coven of Witches are a prominent figure in High Rock with branches in Daenia and the Mournoth. The coven communes with the Elemental Guardians, a group of three Ehlnofey that represent the Air, Earth, and Water. These guardians had gone silent with the immediate threat being the Bloodthron Cult. The leader of the Cult, Angor the Gravesinger had imprisoned the Guardians and had corrupted the Beldama Wyrd Tree in northern Daenia. The Vestige agreed to help the Beldama Wyrd. The Wyresses had infiltrated the tree and destroyed the wards guarding the tree. The Vestige arrives and destroys the Corrupted Guardians and the Corruption of the Tree. With the corruption gone, the Daenia forest is saved, but the people of Aldcroft have a werewolf problem.Events in Reclaiming the ElementsEvents in Purifying the Wyrd Tree The Resurrection of Faolchu; Tension in Aldcroft The Duke of Aldcroft was kidnapped by the Bloodthorn Cult in the Cambray Hills and later rescued by the Vestige in the southern lighthouse. Werewolves led by Faolchu the Reborn had taken the city of Camlorn in the north and Duke Sebastien believes Werewolves are infiltrating Aldcroft since Camlorian refugees came into town. The Vestige discovers werewolf agents in the Aldcroft docks, and this raises the Duke's suspicions. Gloria Fausta of the Aldcroft Guard and the Vestige captured a werewolf to learn how Faolchu was resurrected. After returning to Aldcroft, it is revealed that the Duke was afflicted with Lycanthropy. His and Gloria Fausta's fate are unknown, but Faolchu's death was inevitable at the Siege/Retaking of Camlorn.Events in A Duke in ExileEvents in Wolves in the FoldEvents in Lineage of Tooth and Claw Ghosts among the Moor; The Siege of Camlorn The news of Faolchu's resurrection had prompted the Mages Guild into investigating the ancient battlegrounds of the Glenumbra Moors, Faolchu's former resting place. The Vestige was sent to undertake the research. The Vestige travels to the crypt on the other side of the moors to find the spirit of Alana Relin, a Breton Knight who fought for the Direnni Hegemony during the Battle of Glenumbra Moors. After witnessing the past, the Vestige had the proper knowledge to defeat Faolchu the Reborn in Camlorn.Events in Ripple EffectEvents in The Nameless Soldier At the city of Camlorn, the Lion Guard led by General Gautier had set up a siege on the Camlorn Foothills and had assaulted the southern walls for weeks. Faolchu's army was littered all over the city streets, and Camlorn's citizens have gone into hiding. The werewolves had eventually taken the Siege Camp. The Vestige and Shaza gra-Dasik of the Lion Guard led a team of Lion Guard Troopers to retake the Siege Camp. The Vestige opened the city gates letting the Lion Guard in. In the city, the Vestige rallied the citizens and fought the werewolves. After waves and waves of werewolves, the Vestige confronted Faolchu in Camlorn Castle which was already damaged from the siege. Faolchu had an extreme weakness to fire and with the flaming ceiling falling, the Vestige defeated Faolchu the Reborn.Events in Rally CryEvents in A Lingering HopeEvents in Hidden in FlamesEvents in The Fall of Faolchu The Battle of Cath Bedraud; Holding the Redoubt Angof's undead army have taken the Cath Bedraud crypt on the upper hills of King's Guard and the surrounding areas in the region. The Lion Guard had built a Redoubt west of Dwynnen. Lion Guard patrols had gone missing amidst the mist, and the Vestige had to find them. The Vestige had fought zombies at the nearby Gaudet Farm and Merovec's Folly. Gabrielle Benele of the Mages Guild was looking to recharge the Midnight Talisman at an ancient Wyrd Tree located at the bottom cliffs. With the help of the Vestige, the Talisman was recharged. The battle continued towards Cath Bedraud.Events in The Lion Guard's StandEvents in Mastering the Talisman The Battle of Cath Bedraud; Storming the Tomb The Lion Guard led by Sir Lanis Shaldon breached the upper/outer graves of Cath Bedraud and fought waves of skeletons and Bloodthorn warriors. The Vestige gathered Bloodthorn amulets to clear the poison mist and open the inner sanctum of the ruin. The crypts were surrounded by large Bloodthorn vines, and it was affecting the deceased in the area. The Vestige battled a series of Bloodthorn cultists until they reached the final room and defeated Angof the Gravesinger.Events in Mists of CorruptionEvents in The LabyrinthEvents in Angof the Gravesinger Third Era Othrok of Dwynnen & the Battle of Firewaves On the 5th of Sun's Dawn, the people of the Dwynnen Barony celebrate the Othroktide holiday in honor of the savior of Dwynnen. According to archivists, the city of Dwynnen was ruled by a powerful Lich and his army of ghouls. Emerging from the Wilderness, Othrok arrived into Dwynnen defeated the Lich with a blessed army of men and animals. Othrok would bring Dwynnen into its golden age of glory.The Fall of the Usurper In 3E 267, Haymon Camoran of the Camoran Dynasty had conquered powerful cities in both Hammerfell and High Rock, these cities included Rihad, Taneth, Anticlere, and Wayrest. News of Camoran's unjust treatment of his captives caused the baronies of Dwynnen, Kambria, Phrygias, and Ykalon to combine forces to defeating the Camoran Usurper. The combined army is comparable to the Imperial Navy led by Uriel Septim V during his expedition to Akavir. The battle between the Iliac Alliances and the Usurper's Army was known as the Battle of Firewaves. Camoran's conquest ended here. Glenumbra and its cities during the Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum, the borders of Glenumbra were undefined. Many settlements dotted the landscape or at least its general area. These settlements included Glenpoint, Reich Gradkeep, Wessen Hills, Moonguard, Eagle Brook, and Kings Guard. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos. After finding a piece of the Staff in the Crystal Tower on the Summerset Isles, the Eternal Champion sought out the sixth piece in High Rock. The traveler was directed to the city of Camlorn and the Brotherhood of Seth. Senior Brother Halfas Varn gives the champion a proposition where if they retrieve a Map Fragment from a rogue priest than they will know the whereabouts of the piece. After finding the fragment at the Mines of Khuras, Varn pointed the way to the Crypt of Hearts where the champion found the sixth piece.Events in Crypt of Hearts (Quest) Conflict across the Iliac; The War of Betony The isle of Betony has always been sought out by the kingdoms of the Iliac Bay and other foreign groups. In the second era, the Seamount Clan captured the island and renamed it Betnikh. The kingdoms of Daggerfall and Sentinel had argued over the possession of the island. Lord Mogref of Betony had sought out King Lysandus to protect their island nation to which he agreed. Sometime later, King Camaron approached the Daggerfall court and presented a 200-year-old contract stating that Betony belongs to Sentinel.Newgate's War of Betony The War of Betony began with the Battle of the Bluffs which Daggerfall won. Skirmishes across the Iliac Bay occurred and it brought the many nations down. Riots in the city of Reich Gradkeep destroyed the city and the Siege of Craghold brought the island kingdom of Craghold down to its knees. The Daggerfall armies defeated the Sentinel armies in Reich Gradkeep, Craghold, Duncreigh Bridge, and the Cryngaine Fields. King Lysandus perished at the Battle of Cryngaine Field leaving his son, Gothryd to become king of Daggerfall. The Miracle of Peace; The Warp in the West Fourth Era Locations Regions *Daenia *Cambray Hills *King's Guard Settlements *Daggerfall *Camlorn *Aldcroft *Crosswych *Eagle's Brook *Deleyn's Mill *Dwynnen *Red Rook Camp *Lion Guard Redoubt *Gaudet Farm *Daenia *Kambria *Glenumbra City Ruins *Baelborne Rock *Burial Mounds *Cath Bedraud *Cryptwatch Fort *Dresan Keep *Dwynnarth Ruins *Ebon Crypt *Enduum *Farwatch Tower *Ilessan Tower *Merovec's Folly *Mesanthano's Tower *Par Molag *Privateer's Hold *Silumm *Spindleclutch *Tomb of Lost Kings *Valewatch Tower Caves *Bad Man's Hallows *Crosswych Mine *Mines of Khuras *Seaview Point *Themond Mine Landmarks *Balefire Island *Beldama Wyrd Tree *Cambray Pass *Dourstone Isle *Glenumbra Moors *Hag Fen *Iliac Bay *Ilessan Hills *King's Guard Mountains *North Shore Point *Mire Falls *Sea of Ghosts *Shrieking Scar *Tangle Rock *Vale of the Guardians *Western Overlook Gallery Glenumbra.jpg|Map of Glenumbra. ESO Daggerfall 2.png|Daggerfall, the seaside trading metropolis. Camlorn central (Online).jpeg|Camlorn, the city of Festivities and Merriment. Aldcroft view.jpeg|Aldcroft, the thriving trading town of Hag Fen. Crosswych Fighters Guild Training.png|Crosswych, the link between Glenumbra and Stormhaven. Glenumbra daggerfall.PNG|The city of Glenumbra in the Glenumbra Moors region. Glenumbra Sorceress (Legends).png|Glenumbra Sorceress in . Trivia *Comparing the Glenumbra map and the Iliac Bay map, many Breton Kingdoms existed in the general area of Glenumbra. These kingdoms include. **Daggerfall (Daggerfall appears as a city in Glenumbra.) **Tulune **Glenumbra Moors (Appears as battlefield.) **Glenpoint **Northmoor **Ilessan Hills (Appears as Ilessan Tower) **Shalgora **Anticlere **Daenia (Appears as region) **Ykalon **Urvaius **Phrygias **Dwynnen (Appears as Dwynnarth Ruins) **Kambria (Appears as Cambray Hills) **Bhoriane By game *Glenumbra (Daggerfall) *Glenumbra (Online) Appearances * * * ru:Гленумбра Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Articles with Subpages